2011/February
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of February, 2011. Feb 6 Mariano Vivanco Photoshoot 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 002.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 010.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 028.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 013.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 018.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 035.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 080 raw.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 032 Uncropped.jpg 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 074.jpeg Feb 9 Shopping in Soho 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 001.jpg 2-9-11 Shopping in Soho 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears leggings by Alexander McQueen and sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferre. Feb 10 Out in Los Angeles DrivingInLosAngeles.jpg Feb 11 :"Born This Way" was released as a single. Feb 13 2011 Grammy Awards : Main article: Grammy Awards '' Red Carpet Arriving at Grammys 037.png :''Lady Gaga wears a vessel by Hussein Chalayan, handlers outfits by The Baroness (Myrna Loy, Rubber Latex Short Short). Performance :Set list: #"Born This Way" 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 002.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 001.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 005.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 008.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 006.jpg 2-13-11 Peforming at 53th Grammy Awards 001.jpg 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 010.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex suit by MUGLER x Perry Meek. *Hair and makeup by Sam McKnight and Val Garland Audience 2-13-11 Grammy Audience 002.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience 001.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Audience 003.jpg Acceptance 1st Televised Acceptance 008.png 2-13-11 Grammy Acceptance.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Acceptance 003.jpg 2-13-11 Grammy Acceptance 002.jpg Backstage GaGa Nicola Grammys.jpg Backstage_at_the_2011_Grammys_009.png Beyonce and Usher.jpg perez-hilton-lady-gaga-2011-grammy-awards__oPt.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a molded leather bodice and "Aliens" boots by MUGLER in collaboration with Nasir Mazhar and GFF 16 shades by Gianfranco Ferrè. :Lady Gaga wears a "Church" black hat by Franc Fernandez. After Party 2011 Grammy After Party 003.png 2011 Grammy After Party 001.png Feb 14 The Jay Leno Show :Main article: The Jay Leno Show Arrival 2-14-11 Arriving at Jay Leno.jpg 2-14-11 Arriving at The Jay Leno Show 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a suit by Dinu Bodiciu, boots by MUGLER and "Alien" sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for MUGLER. Backstage 2-14-11 At The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - Backstage MQ.jpg Interview Jay Leno 2011 09.png 2-14-11 At The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - Interview 002.jpg 2-14-11 At The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - Interview 003.jpg Jay Leno 2011 08.png 2-14-11 At The Tonight Show with Jay Leno - Interview 006.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an "Alien" sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for MUGLER, dress by Jean Paul Gaultier. Trash denim suit jacket by Alex Noble for MUGLER and shoes by MUGLER. *Makeup by Billy B Leaving 2-14-11 Leaving The Jay Leno Show in NYC 001.jpg 2-14-11 Leaving The Jay Leno Show in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears "Alien" sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for Mugler and a dress by Jean Paul Gaultier. CNN-IBN Interview 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 002.jpg 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a suit by Dinu Bodiciu, sunglasses by Nasir Mazhar for MUGLER and a dress by Jean Paul Gaultier. Feb 16 Leaving a Recording Studio in Manhattan LeavingRecordignStudioManhattan.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a recording studio in Manhattan.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg 2-16-11 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC.jpg :Lady Gaga wears custom boots by Tony Lama. Feb 17 Good Morning America :Main article: Good Morning America Arrival 2-17-11 GMA 010.jpg Interview 2-17-11 GMA 006.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 001 Interview.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 008.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a latex condom-inspired suit by Atsuko Kudo for MUGLER, a hat by Nasir Mazhar, "Incognito Pilot" shades by Maison Martin Margiela (A/W 2009) and platforms by Noritaka Tatehana. VIVA GLAM :Main article: Viva Glam 2-17-11 Mac Viva Glam Press Room 001.jpg 2-17-11 Mac Viva Glam Press Room 002.jpg Extra Interview :Main article: Extra 2-17-11 Extra Interview 001.png Leaving 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg 2-17-11 GMA 002.jpg Feb 19 Monster Ball Tour at Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City 2-19-11 Boardwalk Hall 001.JPG|1 2-19-11 Boardwalk Hall 002.JPG 2-19-11 Consul Energy Center 001.JPG|2 2-19-11 Consul Energy Center 002.JPG 2-19-11 At Boardwalk Hall - Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage 2-19-11 At Boardwalk Hall - Backstage 002.jpg Feb 21 Filming intro for the HBO Special Out in NYC Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at MSG 001.jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 1.jpg 2-21-11 HBO Special 002.png 11-02-21 NYC (Filming HBO Special).jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 3.jpg 2-21-11 Out in NYC 2.jpg Inside 2-21-11 HBO Special 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an "Unicorns" by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Chanel (Mod. 02464), aluminium spiked fingerless gloves by Kerin Rose of A-morir, nails by Aya Fukuda. *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Leaving 2-21-11 Leaving Madison Square Garden 001.jpg MSG 04.jpg MSG 01.jpg Feb 22 Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden in NYC Inside The Skorpion Show Interview Gaga gave an interview with Kevin, The Skorpion Show member. 2-22-11 The Skorpion Show Interview 001.png Backstage 2-22-11 Backstage concert at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 2-22-11 Backstage concert at MSG in NYC 002.jpg 2-22-11 Backstage concert at MSG in NYC 003.jpeg Leaving 2-22-11 Leaving Madison Square Garden 003.jpg 2-22-11 Madison Square garden.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Sally LaPointe (Fall 2011) and boots by Ellie. *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Feb 23 104.5 CHUM FM Interview :Main article: CHUM-FM "American Idiot" on Broadway AmericanIdiotBroadway.jpg 11-02-23 NYC (American Idiot w. Billie Joe Armstrong).jpg 11-02-23 NYC 002 (American Idiot w. Billie Joe Armstrong).jpg American Idiot 01.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Sally LaPointe (Fall 2011) and nails by Aya Fukuda. *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Feb 24 At The Gayle King Show :Main article: The Gayle King Show Gaga GayleKing.jpg 2-24-11 Robert Caplin 002.jpg 11-2-24 The Gayle King Show 001.jpg 11-02-24 The Gayle King Show.jpg *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Leaving Gayle King 01.jpg The Monster Ball at Verizon Center in Washington D. C. :Main article: Verizon Center 2-24-11 Backstage at Verizon Center in Washington 001.jpg|Backstage Feb 25 Backstage in Las Vegas 2-?-2011 Backstage in Vegas 001.jpeg Feb 26 Monster Ball Tour at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh Backstage 2-26-11.jpg 2-26-11 Backstage concert at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh 001.jpg *Nails by Aya Fukuda, makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras Leaving 2-26-11 Leaving her Concert 001.jpg Feb 27 "Born This Way" Music Video The music video for "Born This Way" was released today. Normal 0274.jpg Born This Way Music Video 001.png Born This Way Music Video 006.png Born This Way Music Video 009.png Born This Way Music Video 012.jpg Normal 0486.jpg BTW-MV-LastOutfit3.jpg Feb 28 Monster Ball Tour at United Center in Chicago Backstage 2-28-11 Backstage concert at United Center in Chicago 001.jpg ''Born This Way'' Music video (Premiere) :Main article: Born This Way Category:2011 fashion